Once in a Lifetime
by Selection Fan
Summary: NOTE: This is not going to follow the original book. Just based on it! Hope you enjoy! Please Review to tell me what you think of it! This is my first book EVER! Great FanFiction writers: SJWrites2014 - Wrote After and Assurance. SHORT CHAPTERS! Will try to make them longer once I get more into the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Kaylyn!" My mom yelled to me.

"What?" I yelled back. I lived in a family of six including me, the house got a bit hectic if everyone was home.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, just finishing up this page of my book!" I finished the page and headed to the kitchen. It was one of the rare nights we even got a full dinner, with a main part, veggies, and a starch. These rare nights are on days when, one of us get a promotion at work, or on holidays. Today I am the one who got the promotion. Tonight's dinner was chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes. We don't earn much and it gets hard preparing dinner for six people. Sometimes, I help my mom cook the food and do the dishes. When we finished I cleared the table and did the dishes for mom. My family is awesome, I have one brother whose name is Jake and is 13 years old, a sister named Kenna who is 25 years old and another sister named Melissa who is 10 years old. I am 19 years old and getting ready to move out. After I finish washing the plates, We all go to the dining room and turn on the news.

"Tonight, we announce the lucky women who are going to be meeting Prince Calix!" the news anchor said.

I entered this competition to meet him, I felt like it was a good opportunity to meet the monarchs and meet some other girls.

"Brie, from Honduragua! Kaylyn from San Diego California!"

"OMG! I can't believe it! I got picked!" I was exclaiming to my

family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Neither can we!" They all yelled in unison. I was jumping um and down in excitement. By the time we calmed down, the anchor was down to the last five girls.

"Melody from South Carolina! Lucy from Nevada! Grace from Montana! Helena from Maine and finally, Sophie from Rhode Island!" After they finished I jumped up and ran to my friend Hannah's house.

"HANNAH!" I yelled when I got to the door. She came running to the door.

"I can't believe you got picked!" She said to me.

"Neither can I!" I responded. After I told her the news and went back home and got ready to go to bed. It was already 10:00Pm at night and I normally go to bed at 9PM. The next morning the doorbell rang right as I was finishing my apple.

"Got it!" I yelled. When I opened the door, a palace guard and a representative were standing outside.

"May we come in?" They asked politely.

"Of Course!" I said ushering them in.

"We have a few questions to ask you, Kaylyn."

"Ask away."

"First, are all the things you put on your application true?"

"Yes! Of course, I would not lie about stuff that is important to me."

"Ok, now the last question is are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Well then, you should pack two pairs of regular clothes. The rest of your wardrobe will be provided." I went upstairs and packed my clothes. When I got out of my room my mom asked me why I had all my stuff packed and I explained to her what the people from the palace wanted me to do. She nodded and went back to what she was doing. I went down stairs to find that the palace representatives were standing by the door and then beckoned me to follow them. I yelled goodbye to my family and followed them to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got into the car they explained all the rules to me.

The Rules:

Don't sabotage other girls so they have to go home.

Be nice and make friends.

Don't brag about what the Prince did with you. It will make the other girls hate you more.

They were pretty simple rules to follow. I agreed to follow them and was quiet the rest of the way to Los Angeles. Most of the girls had to take a plane because they were to far away to drive there. I was only about 2 hours away from the Palace. I was so excited. The only bad thing about being in a car is that you don't get to meet the other girls until you arrive at the palace. The plane ride would've allowed me to start making friends early on and not having to worry about it later in the competition, if I make it that far. The ride was boring and since I wasn't allowed to pack anything other than clothes, I had nothing to do. But luckily it was a short ride and I got there in no time at all. The other girls still had not arrived so I wandered around in the front yard until they got here. About a half hour after I arrived, the first group of girls got to the palace. I moved over the to car and greeted them as they got out. I found out they were Brie, Grace, Helena. Grace was outgoing and fun, Brie was fun, but polite and Helena was reserved and very polite. I immediately became friends with Grace and Brie but, since Helena didn't talk much, I didn't get the chance to see what she thought of the competition. We wandered around the gardens for awhile and waited until the other girls arrived. While we were waiting, we got invited inside and they said that the other girls were running late and wouldn't be here until noon. It was 9:30 already. They didn't want us waiting out side forever so they guided us to our rooms. Once I got into my room, my maids introduced themselves. Their names were Sadie, Chloe, and Anna. They helped me get unpacked and showed me how the bathroom worked. After that the left me shower and get settled in. I took a shower and took a nap. By the time I woke up, it was 11:45. I got on my clothes that I brought, and then waited by the front door to greet the new girls. After I did that I went back to my room and sat on my bed thinking about Prince Calix. A knock on my door aroused me from my thoughts. I looked at the time. Time for dinner I thought. When I opened the door, Effie was waiting for me and told me it was time to head down to dinner. Dinner was flank steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. After dinner we went into the Women's lounge and got a makeover and a new wardrobe. The dresses my maids made me were gorgeous. They were all different colors and were simple but beautiful at the same time. The other girls, dresses were all different colors but weren't as simple as mine. They had sequins and all sorts of sparkly things. I like simple things and my maids pulled that off. Simple but gorgeous. I started towards the elevator to bring the dresses to my room and when I got there, Grace and Brie were waiting for me. Their dresses weren't as simple as mine but were just as pretty. We went up the elevator to our rooms and then said goodnight to each other. My maids were waiting for me inside my room. They helped me hang up he dresses and I complimented them on the handwork. They thanked me and said goodnight and left the room.

"Kaylyn! Time to wake up! You're meeting the Prince today!" They all said in my ear.

"OK." I grumbled to them. The bed was comfy. I got up, took a shower and put on the light blue day dress that they made for me. They helped me into my dress and put my hair up into a bun. Then after that was done I headed down to the dining room for breakfast. When the royal family entered the room we all stood up and curtsied to them. They nodded in acknowledgement and sat down in their seats. Then we all started eating waffles and sausage. Afterwards Prince Calix got up and started talking to the other girls. Once he got to me he introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Prince Calix." He said to me.

"I'm Kaylyn." I said.

"You have a beautiful name and a gorgeous dress."

"Thank you!"

"Would you mind me taking you out on a walk in the Gardens later today? I will come get you when I'm ready."

"No! I would love to walk with you in the gardens.'

"Great. Now, I have to go meet the other girls." Then he started talking to May. Grace and Brie came over to me and said

"Why did he talk to you so long? He only talked to us to introduce himself."

"He complimented me on my name and dress and wanted me to walk with him in the gardens later today." I answered.

"He did?!"

"Yep!" They hugged me in congratulations.


	4. Chapter 4

After they calmed down, I went to my room to find my maids sewing a new dress for me.

"What's that for?" I asked Anna, the one doing the sewing.

"It's for tomorrow. You'll need to look your best for the interviews for the news." She responded, still focusing on the dress.

"Oh." I put on and evening dress and sat down on my bed until Prince Calix came knocking at my door. By the time I got up, Sadie was already opening the door to find him standing at the doorway.

"I'm here for Lady Kaylyn."

"Your Majesty, Kaylyn is right here ready to go with you." She responded while curtsying to him. I walked over to the doorway and greeted Prince Calix. I took his arm when he offered it and started walking towards the Gardens.

"Why did you ask me to walk with you the moment we met?" I asked him.

"Why? I asked you because you are beautiful. Also, judging from your application and when we met, you polite and nice." He responded.

"It's quite an honor to be here with you."

"It's an honor to be here with you, Kaylyn."

"It is?"

"Yes! You gorgeous, nice, and polite." The conversation kept going as we walked until it got too late for us to be out. He walked me to my room and said goodbye to me. When I got into my room I changed into the nightgown and got in bed after I took a shower and brushed my teeth. As soon as I got in bed, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my maids coming into my room. Got on a light pink day dress and brushed my teeth and headed to breakfast. When I got in to the dining room, Prince Calix looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat down next to Grace and Brie. They asked me how the walk with the prince went and why he smiled at me. I said I it went well and I didn't know why he smiled at me. Before we started eating the Prince got up and made an announcement.

" I will be making a few cuts now." Everybody gasped. "Lady Helena, Lady Daisy and Lady Mary. You are all threes from this pint on. But you are eliminated from this competition." He announced.

"Already cutting three people? He's intent to get this over with." Grace whispered to Brie and me.

"Maybe he was pressured my his family." I whispered back.

"True, he could've." Brie said. All of the girls that had been cut burst out sobbing and ran out of the room to their rooms. After that he sat down and started eating. In the middle of the meal he stood up again and said.

"I apologize for the sudden cuts but I felt pressured by my family to make them and to make things quick." He said and sat back down to finish his meal. After breakfast I went to my room and told my maids what happened during breakfast. They all seemed surprised that he would cut people so early on. We chatted for a while then played a game of cards. By the time we finished the game, it was already 11:30. I washed my face, got my shoes on and headed to the dining room for lunch. When I got there, Brie and Grace were already sitting down with a spot saved for me. I sat down and started chatting with them until more girls came and the Prince and his family came in. We got up and curtsied then sat down and waited for 1 minute to see if they had anything to say. When they said nothing, we sat down and started eating our lunch. After we finished, Prince Calix pulled Brie to the side to ask her something. When he let her go, Brie came back ecstatic.

"He asked me to watch a movie with him!" She said to us.

"Lucky Duck!" I said.

"We probably won't talk much during the movie though." She said to me.

"True." Grace said. After that we all headed to our rooms to get on our evening dresses for the news. I was fidgeting in my seat the whole time I had to wait for dinner. My maids were quizzing me on questions they thought the news anchor would ask. By the time dinner came, I as still nervous but not as nervous as I would have been if my maids hadn't quizzed me on the questions.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Brie.

"Yes. Are you?" She responded.

"A little, my maids asked me some questions they thought were going to be on the news."

"I should've had my maids do that."

"Me too, I'm so nervous." Grace said. After that, the Royal family came in and sat down. Dinner was over too fast and it was time for the news. We went to sit in the front row of the special stage they had set up for the news. The Anchor said this was a special in the Palace and would be introducing and interviewing the girls in the competition and Calix. He started with Brie and asked her a few basic questions then went into detail. He asked her if she had been out with Prince Calix yet, and she said yes, they went to the movies. Then he asked her some more things about the Prince and what she did while she had time to herself. Then it was my turn.

"Hello, Lady Kaylyn. How are you?" He said to me.

"Good." I responded.

"How was the food so far? I know you've come from a poor family."

"Excellent."

"Now into more detailed questions. Have you gone out with the Prince yet?"

"Yes! In Fact he asked me out on the day we met. I was so surprised."

"He did?" he said while looking at the Prince to confirm what I said. He nodded in agreement and smiled at me.

"Yes, he did."

"That is quite the surprise for the first day. Also, how do you like the Prince?"

"He's magnificent. He's nice, handsome, and polite. He also has a great sense of humor."

"That is correct. He does seem to come up with very funny jokes all the time. I'm afraid that's all we have time for, as we have 20 other girls to go through." I went back to my seat and watched as the girls had their turn. He asked multiple girls the same questions that he asked Brie and me. After the news I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as a got under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a short chapter. School started today… Feel free to review my story so far!**

When I woke up, Grace was already getting the shower ready and had a dress laid out for me.

"What's the rush?" I asked her.

"The Prince came by while you were asleep and asked if you would care to watch a movie with him today. We all agreed that you would want to go so we said yes and left after he closed the door." She responded while feeling the water to see if it was hot enough. I jumped out of bed and shooed her out of the bathroom while I showered. When I got in the shower, I yelled to Grace that I was sorry for shooing her out of the bathroom but I realized that I was going to be late for breakfast if I didn't hurry. I took a quick shower, got the dress on that she laid out, thank Grace for her help and left for breakfast. I got there a few minutes before the Royal family entered the room. After breakfast, I went back to my room to brush my teeth and wash my face. I just finished washing my face when somebody knocked at my door. I opened the door to find Prince Calix standing at the door. I curtsied to him.

"Would you care to watch a movie with me?" he asked.

"I would love to. Am I the only one who has gotten two dates with you?"

"You are."

"Why? Am I something special? I don't think I am."

"Of course you are! The real question is, am I special to you."

"Yes, you're special to me."

"Wonderful. Comedy, romance or action?"

"Romance"

"I vote for comedy."

"How about a comedy that has romance in it?"

"Agreed" By the time we decided on what type of movie we were going to we were already at the theater.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Weekend is HERE! The chapters might get longer, or shorter. Depends on how much homework I have during the week and if I am absorbed in writing this story at the time…. :) -SelectionFan**

By the time the movie was over, it was almost time to eat lunch. I went back up to my room and waited until it was time for lunch. When I got into the dining room, I noticed a few girls were gone.

"What happened to the other girls?" I asked Grace.

"They got cut. Guess they weren't for him." She responded while looking at the doorway. I looked at the doorway to see what she was looking for and saw Prince Calix looking in our direction. He motioned for us to come there. We both got up and curtsied to him when we reached him.

"I noticed you two and Brie are close friends. Would you care to go on a picnic with me? All three of you." He asked us.

"I would, I'm sure Brie would want to go too." I said.

"Me too." Agreed Grace.

"Lets go find Brie and have that picnic!" Once we found Brie and she knew about the picnic we set off for the gardens. After the picnic we talked for a while and went back to our rooms. When I got back, my maids were already hustling and cleaning my room.

"They're holding a Christmas Party and your families will be visiting. Your sister will be staying in here with you for the duration of the stay." Chloe said to me as I walked into my room.

"They are? Oh, I can't wait!" I exclaimed. I helped them clean up. I almost forgot that Christmas was coming.

"They are arriving just after dinner."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Well it certainly worked." I said as I smiled. As they finished cleaning I took a shower and got changed into an evening dress. After dinner we all waited for our parents and family to come through the front door. Finally the front door opened and families came in. Graces came in first and as soon as they saw her they came running. Brie's got in the door next and walked calmly over to us. The other girls family came in but I hardly noticed when I saw a tall figure walking through the door.

"Kenna!" I yelled to her. She turned to face the direction she heard her name. I was waving my hands back and forth to get her attention. As soon as she saw me, she came running over and bear hugged me. The rest of my family saw me and came over. I introduced them to Brie and Grace. I met their parents and we all ad a good time.

"If only I was two years younger. Then I could've entered the selection." Kenna scowled. I laughed at her comment.

"He is rather cute." I responded.

"Rather cute? He is cute! Handsome too."

"Yes. He is cute and handsome." We both laughed at ourselves and fell over. My maids were working over time to keep my room clean and since there was two of us now, it was even more work.


	7. The Interview with Kenna

"You get a nice bed AND maids! You're a lucky girl." Kenna scowled.

"Right now they are your maids too, but no bossing them around! They're my friends!" I told Kenna.

"Figures. You make friends with everybody." Kenna joked. My maids laughed at that statement.

"I just can't help it. I see someone who looks nice and I just want to make friends with them. It's in my nature." I say sarcastically.

"You get all the good traits!" Kenna exclaimed. Just at that moment, Prince Calix knocked on my door. Chloe rushed to get it. As soon as Kenna saw who it was, she curtsied. I walked to the door with my hair still a complete mess.

"Kaylyn! You must curtsy to the Prince!" Kenna exclaimed in a teasing tone. I broke into laughter and curtsied. The Prince looked amused at Kenna when I got up from my curtsy.

"Seems like you had too much fun in here to even do your hair!" Prince Calix said.

"You can't blame us. We're sisters and best friends." I say.

"You are?" He asked looking at Kenna for conformation.

"Yes, Melissa is fun to hangout with, but she's not into guys. Not yet at least." Kenna responded while blushing.

"I'll leave you guys to your happy, and apparently funny, reunion. Go meat Brie's and Graces roommates."

"Everybody gets a roommate?" I question.

"Of course! We looked at your description of each family member and paired you with the one you talk with the most based off that. We made the right decision on yours, Grace's, and Brie's. I haven't gotten the chance to see the other girl's reunions. Your reunion was by far the most amusing so far."

"Better get to the other girls. They are probably worried that you don't like them and they would get cut any moment now. You don't want angry girls, trust me on that." Kenna said, winking at me. I playfully shoved her onto my bed.

"Wouldn't want that." The Prince said as he walked out the door.

"Funniest time we have ever had together go!" Kenna said to me. We had this thing where we have to say what the person says like the best time we've ever had together and stuff like that.

"Just now! Obviously." I respond.

"Definitely agree with that one." Chloe said it was time for the news.

"Better prepare you and Kenna. You guys have a special on your roommate today. The news will be extra long since you will be interviewed for 10 minutes each. You'll be interviewed together, of course. The news will run for an extra 120 minutes. " Lucy said as she finished Kenna's hair and buttoning up her new gown.

"You get to wear this stuff everyday?" Kenna said with a teasing look.

"It's the palace! What do you expect? For us to wear teared jeans and a T-shirt?" I say. We talked for the rest of the way to the Great room. Me and Kenna sat next to Brie and Grace's roommates and them.

"Did you already meet Kenna?" I ask Brie and Grace.

"Yeah. My roommate is Kylie, and Grace's is-" Brie started.

"Mine is Tessa." Grace intervened. I laughed at their exchange and introduced Kenna to their roommates. Far too soon, it was me and Kenna's turn.

"Who is your roommate?" The anchor asked.

"My roommate is Kenna, my sister and best friend." I answered. Kenna nodded along with me.

"I have to ask, Prince Calix said you had the funniest reunion of all of them is that true?"

"Yes, apparently it is. Me and Kenna were joking together about my personality and how I apparently got all the good traits when Prince Calix knocked on my door and my hair wasn't even combed! Then Kenna curtsied and said-" I was cut of by Kenna.

"I said 'Kaylyn! You must curtsy to the Prince!' in a teasing tone. She then burst out into laughter and curtsied. That's our reunion." Kenna said with a grin on her face as she winked at me. The whole entire room laughed at our exchange.

"That confirms it. What is the age difference? I can't tell who's older!" The anchor asked.

"Kenna's older. Kenna looks as young as me or I look as old as Kenna. There is a two year difference between us." I answer, winking back and Kenna.

"Kenna looks as young as you of course. I honestly couldn't tell the difference."

"We get that a lot."

"Who's the sweetest of you two?"

"Kaylyn. She makes friends with everyone. Literally." Kenna said.

"What no way! I'm friendly but your so sweet you could get out of jail if you tried with your smile and how sweet you are!" I exclaim. The room let out an 'awwwww' along with a few chuckles. I blushed.

"Why don't we just ask your family. Who do you think is the sweetest?" The anchor said.

"Neither! I'm the sweetest!" Jake yelled.

"Uh, no! There are the same!" Melissa yelled with my parents nodding their head in agreement with Melissa.

"Then what is Jake?" The anchor asked.

"The most immature!" my whole family yelled at once except for Jake who yelled "Funniest!"

"I think your family is in agreement on that one, Jake."

"Nice try, Jake." Kenna says.

"Looks like we have time for one more question. How many times have you gone out with the Prince?" the anchor said.

"I've been out with him two times alone, but I went on a picnic with him with Brie and Grace." I respond.

"Thanks for your time, Lady Kaylyn and Lady Kenna. Next up, Brie and Kylie!" Brie and Kylie walked down, and Brie winked at me. By the time the news was over, both Kenna and I were exhausted from the long day. We got in our pajamas and brushed our teeth and plopped down on the bed to sleep. My maids turned off the lights and shut the blinds before leaving the room and closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Any feedback would be great. -Selection Fan**

* * *

By the time Kenna and I woke up from the long day, my maids had already drawn back the curtains.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Almost seven miss. Breakfast is in an hour." Chloe replied. I sat up and shook Kenna to get her to wake up.

"What? Let me sleep for another hour Kaylyn." Kenna groaned at me.

"If I let you sleep another hour, you'll miss breakfast!" I said as I continued to shake her. She finally got up and out of bed. My maids had made her a dress to wear beforehand, so she wouldn't look plain in her normal clothes. They helped her get in it as I picked out my dress that I wanted to wear.

"I would go with that one," someone said in my ear, pointing to a white dress that was fading into a very light pink. I recognized the arm. It was the Prince's arm. I spun around to face him.

"Who let you in!" I protested, faking a pout.

"Kenna did. She said you were picking out a dress. I thought I could help with that." Prince Calix said, smiling mischievously. I casually punched him in the arm.

"That was for sneaking up on me."

"And what I'm about to do, is going to surprise you."

"And what is the surprise?" I asked, he didn't answer, just pulled me closer to him. _What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? _I thought to myself. I got my answer right after I thought that. He put his lips to mine and kissed me, so gently that it didn't feel like he did it.

"That's the surprise." He said, a smile starting to show.

"What a wonderful surprise." I replied, pulling him in for more. This time it wasn't as gentle as the first, but still gentle.

"We should get to breakfast." He said, pulling away. He had a grin on his face.

"You can go, I still need to get dressed."

"I'm afraid that is my fault, stalling you in your morning routine." I chuckled. My maids and Kenna had walked outside the room to give us some privacy when he came in. He opened the door and headed to breakfast. Kenna and my maids came rushing in. Kenna asked a billion questions while my maids got me into the dress he picked out and did my hair.

"What did you do?" Kenna said.

"Talked, and something else." I said vaguely.

"That something else was?"

"Kiss." I say blushing. My maids stopped what they were doing after I said that.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"He pointed out this dress," I gestured to my dress, "and then said he had a surprise. I asked what that was and didn't get the answer until he kissed me. He said that was the surprise and then pulled me in for more. Then as you all know, we said goodbye and he left for breakfast." My maids were estatic about the news.

"We have to tell all the maids about this! Oh, they are going to be so jealous that we get to help the Prince's first kiss." Chloe said, bouncing on her feet as she tied up my hair. Sadie, Anna and Kenna laughed at Chloe's statement. I rushed to breakfast, curtsied as I got to my seat and sat down just in time for announcements. We had all learned that it wouldn't be tolerated if we weren't in our assigned seats by the time announcements started.

"Why were you so late?" Brie asked me.

"Oh, the Prince came by. He surprised me. I was choosing a dress at the time and he recommended that I wear this one." I replied, trying my best to look like I wasn't hiding something else.

"Your hiding something, I can tell." Grace said.

"Fine, I am. But you'll find out soon enough, as Chloe planned to tell all of the other girls maids what happened. And I can assure you, that all the maids will pass the news on to their girl. For now, it'll remain a mystery."

"Fine, I'm going straight to my maids and demanding to know if anything about you was said to them." Grace announced.

"Fine with me." I replied, looking at the prince's table. I caught him looking at me and he nodded. I gave a look that said that I didn't know why he nodded at me and went back to eating. He came over to me and pulled me away from the other girls.

"Did you tell them about our kiss?" He asked.

"Vaguely. I told them that Chloe vowed to tell their maids and that the other girl's maids would pass the news on to them. It's still a mystery. Though Grace vowed to go to her maids right after this and get them to tell them what Chloe said to them. I have no doubt that Chloe already told all of them by now." I said, chuckling.

"Good, it's good that you're telling them, even if it's not in person. Too embarrassed to tell them yourself?"

"More like I wanted it to stay our secret between us for a little while longer. Well, other than my maids and Kenna of course. But Kenna promised she wouldn't tell Brie's or Grace's roommate or any of the others."

"Ahhhh, feels good to have a little secret doesn't it? Better let you get back to your breakfast, Brie and Grace are looking skeptical." He let me go and I sat back down.

"What was that about?" Grace asked.

" It was about the news that you will find out from your maids." I said finishing off my breakfast. Grace rushed off to find her maids as soon as we were dismissed and I walked to the Women's room. After about ten minutes, Grace and Brie came running into the room.

"A lady never runs." Our mentor, Georgia said.

"But-" Grace started.

"No buts" Georgia said as she walked away. Brie made a pouty face at her and fast walked over to me.

"He KISSED you?!" Grace said as soon as she got within five feet of me. All of the other girls looked my way.

"Yes, he did. After he picked out my dress he said he had a surprise for me. The kiss was the surprise." I said. Blushing so much that it was hard to believe you could even blush that much. The other girls swarmed me. I got bombarded with questions, but I managed to escape and get to my room. I opened the door to find Prince Calix waiting for me.

"Who let you in this time?" I asked, a mock look of anger on my face.

"Sadie did. They all left." Calix responded.

"What about Kenna? Did they leave already?"

"No, but they leave after lunch. We've arranged for the selected to have a family lunch together. I might stop by yours. The maids who know and Kenna have vowed to keep our kiss a secret from them until I come. Then, we announce it."

"Works for me. My mom will have a heart-attack once she finds out." Calix smiles and pulls me in for another kiss.

"How was that one? You're the only person I've actually kissed before."

"You're asking me to describe our kiss when it was indescribably good?"

"Yep."

"Well, I just did. Indescribable. In a good way, of course. Wait, no in an epic way." He chuckled at me. Kenna walked in to our room. Her face showed that she wasn't surprised that he was still here.

"I should go. Give you guys time to talk. See you at lunch." Prince Calix said as he winked at me and closed the door.

"Spill it." Kenna said jokingly.

"We talked about what we were doing for lunch, and the plan for announcing that he kissed me. Then, he kissed me again and asked me how it was. I said indescribably epic. You know the rest." I said.

"Indescribably epic? Good one, Kaylyn." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Bracket: Minho (The Maze Runner Series) vs. Newt (The Maze Runner Series) Leave your vote in a review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the feedback. I will respond to any reviews here! -Selection Fan**

* * *

My maids rushed to get me ready for the picnic with my family. I put on the dress that Prince Calix suggested I wear for the picnic, a light blue one, with only one sleeve. Kenna got to take home the dresses my maids made for her, which was about three.

"These dresses make me look like a princess" Kenna complained.

"Oh, hush! You're not the one who has to wear them every day, along with three inch heels and jewelry." I said, sticking my tongue out at her. We walked out to the great room to meet our family. Mom look gorgeous in the dress she chose to wear, and Dad and Jake looked handsome in their matching suits. Melissa chose to go simple, wearing a cream colored dress. Mom gasped when she saw Kenna.

"I was expecting you to have a nice dress, but not this gorgeous! And we get to take these home?" Mom said as she smoothed Kenna's dress. Kenna was wearing floor length gown that was light blue fading into white, and it was silky soft. My maids overdid themselves on this one.

"Who made it?" Dad piped up.

"Kaylyn's maids did. They've outdone themselves!" Kenna exclaimed.

"You get to wear dresses like these all the time? No fair!" Melissa pouted fanning out her dress.

"And Kaylyn! Oh, you look fit to be the Princess." Mom exclaimed. Kenna glanced over at Prince Calix and caught his eye. He winked at her and focused on the family he was telling them where they would go for their picnic. He walked over to us, and shook his head ever so slightly at me, saying it wasn't time yet. He told us where to go, and said goodbye, winking at me and Kenna. We got settled on the hill, and started passing out the sandwiches when Prince Calix came over.

"Your Majesty, We weren't expecting you." Mom said as she curtsied. I curtsied, which made Prince Calix smile.

"Me and Kaylyn have something to tell you." Calix said. Kenna had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Tell us already!" Melissa said. Calix looked at me. I nodded back at him.

"OK," I took a deep breath, "Prince Calix and I have kissed. Three times. Two were before breakfast, and one was after." I said, blushing. My mom and Melissa covered their mouths, and Jake had this expression that said "EWWWWW" on his face. Dad had a bewildered expression. Melissa was the first on to recover.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"That's gross!" Jake said. Mom and Dad were still speechless but got up to hug me.

"Wait, Kenna, did you know about them? The kisses I mean." Mom asked Kenna.

"Yes, I vowed to keep it a secret until now though. You reactions were priceless." Kenna said as she laughed.

"I best leave you to your picnic, it was a pleasure to meet you guys." Calix said. He pulled me in for a goodbye kiss, which Kenna was anticipating and covered Jakes eyes, but Jake didn't protest.

"Oh, you and the Prince are in love! Lovie-Duvies." Melissa teased.

"Shut up Melissa" I said back sarcastically. She just laughed even more. I picked up my sandwich and bit into it. A guard came and got us and escorted my family to the car. I hugged each one of them but held onto Kenna for a little while longer.

"Time to go, miss." The guard said.

"Miss Kenna, would you like it if you got to stay here until I end the competition?" Prince Calix said to her.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Kenna stammered.

"I mean, you could stay here with Lady Kaylyn until I either kick her out, which is highly unlikely, or the competition ends." Kenna's jaw dropped at his offer. I nudged Kenna to get her out of her shock.

"Yes! But what will my family think?"

"They already know. They all agreed to keep it a secret. Even Jake did." I laughed at Kenna's expression.

"Will any of the other girls roommates be staying?"

"Only the one that are the most close together, which is you guy's, Brie and hers, Grace and hers, and Helena and her roommate. The other ones get along, but aren't as close as you two are." Another guard took Kenna's suitcase back up to our room, while Kenna hugged me tighter, excited to stay here.

"Are you good friends with Brie and Grace? I made friends with their roommates." Kenna asked me, finally letting go.

"They are my best friends actually. Glad you made friends with their roommates." I replied. We walked back to our room, and all my maids helped unpack Kenna's stuff again. We talked for a while longer until Sadie said it was time for dinner. When I got to dinner, I noticed that five of the girls weren't there. _They must have gotten cut. _ I thought to myself. Brie and Grace were in the middle of a conversation when Kenna and I walked in. Grace noticed me and waved, gesturing to a seat that they saved for me. Their roommates had saved a seat for Kenna, so she went over to them. I joined in their conversation, and stopped abruptly when Prince Calix entered the room. He was scanning the room, as if he was looking for someone. I got up, with all the other remaining girls following my lead, and curtsied to him. He acknowledged our curtsies and went to sit with his family. It was when I started eating did I feel the pressure on us, since we were down to fifteen girls now. We were chatting among ourselves until the end of dinner. The next morning, I woke up Kenna, who grumbled at me but got up, and took a bath.

By the time I got out, my maids had already picked out a dress for me and got Kenna ready for the day. They helped me into my day dress, a light yellow floor length dress, and did my hair. Kenna was in one of her old dresses. We walked to breakfast together, chatting the whole way. After breakfast, I got intercepted by the prince.

"Yes, Prince Calix?" I questioned.

"Would you mind going to a movie with me?" He asked.

"I will, but what about the other girls? They have interviews coming up, and the audience will want something good from them. They will ask how many dates have they been on with you since last time."

"Right after our movie, I'm taking Helena horseback riding. Tomorrow, I've arranged for two more dates with different girls. They'll have something to give the anchor."

"Good. Not that I don't like seeing you this much. I do." I said with a smile. We walked to the theater, debating which movie to watch.

"I vote for romance." I stated.

"I vote for comedy." He said.

"Then let's watch a romantic comedy."

"Good plan." After the movie, Prince Calix said goodbye and then left to go find Helena. I went to my room, and got into an evening dress. Then, I played cards with my maids and Kenna.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? REVIEW my story! Any feedback would be helpful.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! A surprise is coming in the next chapter!**

* * *

I woke up earlier than I usually did in the mornings. I got in the shower and got dressed. After that, I read my book. It was rare that I was up and ready to go before my maids go in to my room. I smiled at the thought of them seeing me up before they got in here. I heard footsteps, three pairs of them actually. My door opened slightly, so the light wouldn't wake up Kenna. All three of my maids had slipped in. They went to getting everything ready. I smiled at them, since they hadn't noticed me there yet. They still didn't notice me. I put down my book, and silently got up. I caught the attention of Sadie and Anna nodding towards Chloe. They managed to hold in their giggles once they realized that I was planning on scaring Chloe. I crept up behind Chloe. Then, I put my hands on her shoulders and said "Boo!" right in her ear. Chloe screamed. She spun around and saw me, all dressed and ready to go. She laughed, but a guard was already opening the door.

"Something wrong miss? I heard a scream." The guard said. I covered my mouth.

"I'm afraid that's my fault. I screamed when Lady Kaylyn scared me. No need to worry, we were just having a little fun." Chloe responded, while she finished putting up my hair. I glanced at Kenna who had woken up to her scream and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good to know." The guard said as he closed the door. He had an amused look on his face.

"What was that? I heard a scream and then there was a guard." Kenna said, as she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"I scared Chloe. I was up before they got in here." I explained. Sadie drew back the curtains, and Chloe sat down, still laughing at herself. Kenna finished getting ready and we headed down for breakfast. Kenna and I agreed to tell the story to our friends.

"Wait what did you do to Chloe?" Grace said.

"I scared her." I replied.

"How?"

"So, I was up before they got in my room. None of them noticed me, and Chloe is the most gullible of the three of them. I got up and that caught Sadie and Anna's attention. I nodded towards Chloe and mouthed the word boo. They smiled and watched me. Then, I walked up to Chloe and put my hands on her shoulders and said boo, in her ear. Then she screamed. She laughed once she saw it was me, but a guard had opened the door and said if there was something wrong in her. That's what happened."

"Did Kenna wake up to Chloe's scream?"

"Yeah." Prince Calix was looking at me. He smiled and then laughed. He was eavesdropping on our conversation. He caught my eye and then went back to eating.

"I think I just caught an eavesdropper." I said with a smile.

"Who?" Brie said.

"The Prince." They both turned their heads towards him. He smiled at them. This evening was the night of the interviews with the anchor. I sat down in my chair, next to Brie and Grace. There was four people ahead of me for their interviews. Three people. Two people. One person. My turn. I got up, too nervous to hear anything and sat down. I could see the anchor asking me something. It was easy talking with Kenna next to me.

"What?" I asked. The anchor laughed at me. I blushed.

"I said, how did you day go?" The anchor said.

"Oh, good."

"I hear something funny happened this morning, would you care to tell us what it was?"

"Yeah, I have three maids. Their names are Chloe, Sadie and Anna. Chloe is by far the most gullible one. I was up early and was ready before they entered my room."

"That's is early. They come in at 6:00 I believe?"

"Yeah, they come in at six. They didn't notice me for a while, so I got up. That caught Sadie and Anna's attention. I nodded at Chloe and mouthed the word boo. They smiled at me and nodded. Then I crept up behind Chloe and put my hands on her shoulders and said boo in her ear. She screamed. She spun around and laughed at herself once she saw it was me. But a guard had already opened the door. He asked if something was wrong and Chloe explained what happened. Kenna was woken up by her scream." I explained.

"That's funny. Now, have you been on any more dates with the Prince sine last time?"

"One more date. We went to see a movie."

"What movie?"

"I don't remember."

"That's okay. That's all we have time for. Next up is Grace!" I applauded as Grace got up. We high fived each other and I sat down. I listened carefully to hers. At the end of the news, I went up to my room. Chloe was cleaning and the others were debating what color my dress should be.

"How about pink?" I say to them.

"That's it! You haven't worn pink yet! I'll get on it right away!" Anna said and she rushed out of the room. Kenna walked into the room and hugged me.

"What's with the hug? Nothing sad happened. Or particularly happy." I ask Kenna.

"You'll see in the morning. The Prince told me his surprise for you and I was so happy for you I wanted to hug you!" She said.

"Oh! Then the sooner I get to bed, than the sooner morning will come. Which means the sooner my surprise will get here sooner."

"That was confusing, but yes." I went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning, My maids had the pink dress ready.

"How long did it take you to make this? You just started making it last night?" I asked Anna.

"All night. But I hope you like it!" Anna replied.

"It's beautiful!" I hugged Anna for her hard work. I put on my dress, which Anna had made strapless. Then, I walked downstairs to eat.

"Where'd you get that dress? It's so gorgeous!" Brie asked me as I sat down.

"My maids made it for me last night. Anna stayed up all night to finish it." I replied, looking around the room. I noticed that five more girls were gone. Prince Calix was being very decisive.

"Oh, I wish I had your maids!" Grace exclaimed.

"Have you noticed that five girls are missing? We are down to the Elite now." I whispered to them.

"Yeah, It's only been a month and a half!" Brie whispered back.

"Prince Calix is looking at you." Grace whispered. I smiled at him. He gave me a look that said he wanted to see me after breakfast. I nodded at him and went back to my conversation with Brie and Grace. After breakfast, I went to my room and sat down. It took about five minutes for Prince Calix to come to my room. He knocked, and Chloe let him in and then left with Anna and Sadie.

"Hello, Your Majesty." I said with a curtsy.

"Hello, my dear." He responded

"What do you want? Kenna told me you have a surprise for me. She said I'll find out this morning."

"I do have a surprise for you."

"WHAT is it?"

"You have noticed that I've narrowed it down to ten girls right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to notice it."

"Well, in a couple of weeks, the number remaining will be three." I gasped.

"Already? Who are the three?"

"You and your friends." He smiled at me.

"But, then you'll only have one more week to make your final decision."

"I've already made my decision. But if I end it now, it'll look like I'm too fast to decide. The King agrees to my plan. And he agrees with my decision."

"Can you tell me your decision?"

"But that ruin the surprise. For all of you."

"Fine." I say with a mock pout.

"See if you can pry it out of Kenna, she knows who it is."

"Ok, but based on her actions when she came back last night, I'd guess it was me, since she was so happy for me and she hugged me for like five minutes straight."

"Keep that thought in your head for 5 more weeks." He said, and then he kissed me and said goodbye.

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	11. A Surprise in Store

**A twist in the story is in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

\- 4 and a half weeks later –

The past 4 weeks have been torture. Everybody was stressed now that Prince Calix has only four more days to make his decision, though I'm the only one who knows that he already made his decision but is waiting so he doesn't look like he is too fast to decide. I hadn't managed to pry his decision out of Kenna, so I gave up trying to. There was a party planned for tonight. Everybody expected it to be the night he proposed to my friends or me. Brie and Grace were so excited for the party and my maids went all out for the dress. They were so certain it was going to be me. My dress was a plain white dress with one shoulder. It had a pink flower right on the hip. My maids had even came up with a way my light blonde hair would complement it really well.

-Three hours later –

My maids helped me into the party dress and did my hair the way they planned on doing it. They gave me a silver necklace to go with the dress and diamond earrings too. Kenna and I walked into the room, in matching dresses, but Kenna's was slightly more pink than mine. When Brie and Grace saw me they came rushing over.

"If he were to judge based on how pretty we look today, you would win, hands down." Brie and Grace said.

"I wouldn't say that." I say, blushing.

"You would. You and your roommate matching was an awesome idea. Look, even Kylie and Tessa are complimenting Kenna! And Tessa is hard to impress." Grace said.

"Fine. Your dresses are gorgeous too though. If Calix doesn't take you for some reason, one of the guards would, or a mayor, or a celebrity."

"Yeah, all the girls have already been married to a mayor, a mayor's son, a celebrity or a cute guard. Personally, if Prince Calix doesn't chose me, I would be fine with that one." Brie said, pointing at a handsome guard.

"That's the guard that came and checked on us when I made Chloe scream. He also winked at Chloe. And look! Chloe is dancing with him! I think they are in a relationship. So now which one?"

"Yeah, so maybe that one." Brie said pointing to another. I recognized that guard too.

"He's from my hometown. Must've gotten picked by the draft." He caught me looking at him and a look of recognition passed on his face. He walked over to us. Brie silently squealed. I laughed at her as waved at the guard,

"Lady Kaylyn, do I know you?" The guard asked, clearly joking around.

"Yes, I believe you do. I'm from your hometown remember? I believe your first name is Jacob, Officer Abbott." I wink at him.

"You got that correct Lady Kaylyn. Wasn't expecting to see you here, since so many people are at this party. But here you are." Jacob said.

"Brie," I gestured to my right to show him who Brie was, "was saying that if Prince Calix didn't choose her, she would want to marry you. Right Brie?" I ask Brie, who was blushing.

"I guess." Brie said playfully punching me in the arm for embarrassing her. The royal family walked in to the room and everybody bowed and curtsied to them. Me, Brie, Grace and Jacob all danced together, taking turns dancing with Jacob. I noticed Prince Calix had an amused glint in his eyes. He smiled at me. I noticed that his hands were fiddling with a small box. I gasped. He walked over to Grace and danced with her. He had slipped the box into his pocket. When I glanced at him again, he looked away. _Hmmmm. Kenna's been sad for me the past two days, and now the Prince is avoiding making eye contact with me. Wonder what's going on. _ I thought to myself. I tried not to let myself think about it. Jacob had noticed me not paying attention to him.

"Something wrong Kay?" He asked me, using the nickname he called me by back at home.

"No," I lied to him.

"Don't lie to me Kay, I know you to well to see something's wrong."

"The Prince has been avoiding eye contact with me and he has danced with all the ladies in this room except me."

"Maybe he is saving you for last. You know, saving the best for last."

"But why avoid eye contact?"

"I don't know Kay, I don't know." Jacob pulled me closer, comforting me. I tried to make eye contact with Prince Calix again, and this time he held his gaze, but not for long.

"I'm going to go over to him. Be right back." I said as I walked over to him.

"Hello, Lady Kaylyn," Prince Calix said, as he watched Brie dance. He seemed so distant now. He never called me Lady Kaylyn when we were alone. He always called me his dear.

"Hello, Your Majesty." I replied. I never called him that when we were alone either.

"You've never called me that before."

"You've never called me Lady Kaylyn before either." His eyes were still on Brie.

"I know. I seem distant to you don't I? Calling you Lady Kaylyn instead of my dear. Avoiding eye contact with you." I nod.

"I'm going to dance." I say to him as I walk back to Jacob.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Bad. He called me Lady Kaylyn. He never called me that when we were alone. It was always 'my dear' or just Kaylyn. His eyes were on Brie the whole time. Didn't even look at me." I reply leaning into him.

"Look Kay, he's coming over right now." I look up my eyes wet with unshed tears. I blink them away. I straighten my dress and wipe my eyes.

"My dear, would you care to dance with me?" Prince Calix asked. His eyes were on me now. Not even a glance at Brie or Grace. Brie was sitting down. Blushing. She must've noticed the Prince's eyes on her. I nod at Prince Calix and then say bye to Jacob. He smiles at me.

"It's about time. You've been avoiding eye contact with me, keeping our conversations short and watching Brie the whole time. You can't blame me for being a bit annoyed at you." I say to Prince Calix.

"Yes, I know. I've been distant. I've been ignoring you. I get it. I get why your mad. Just let me have this dance and then you can go back to your boyfriend over there." Prince Calix said.

"Jacob, or Officer Abbott, as you would know him by, is not my boyfriend. He is my friend from back home. Why, Calix? Why have you been so distant to me? Why are you being so rude?"

"Give me time, I've been put under a ton of stress by my family and all the people watching. How good of friends?" He asked me, holing me around the waist.

"We are best friends. And always will be. No matter what happens. I'll leave this place with three friends at least. Jacob, Brie and Grace."

"Well then, let's dance for one more song. The, I have an announcement." We danced for one more song like he said and then he moved up to the stage. I went back to Jacob, who asked me how our dance went.

"It went fine. He accused me of being your girlfriend, and I said we were just best friends. Then I said I'll leave this place with three friends at least, you, Brie and Grace. And that we'll always be best friends no matter what. Then we just danced." I answered, leaning into him again.

"You're right. No matter what happens we'll always be friends." Jacob said.

"Yeah." Just then, Prince Calix spoke into a microphone.

"Attention! I have an announcement to make! Would Lady Kaylyn please come up!" I squeezed Jacob's hand for comfort and then went up to the stage. Prince Calix helped me up and then pulled me in for a kiss. I caught Jacob's eye. He had a smile that said I told you he would save the best for last. I pulled away just to give him a face that said I don't care.

"Sorry, my dear. Part of the plan Kenna and I concocted to make you surprised." Prince Calix whispered to me.

"You got me. You got me good. Jacob has this look saying I told you so, so give me a second." I got off the stage and went over to Jacob and playfully punched him in the arm to get the look of his face.

"Told ya, Kay. I'm happy for you. Brie won't get her wish though." Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I mean, that Brie won't get me."

"Why not?"

"Because, it'll remain a mystery." He smiled and pushed me towards the stage again. I went back up to Prince Calix.

"Look at my family, my dear, then look at me." Calix said. It was only then did I notice that Jacob looked more like the royal family than Calix did.

"You guys don't look related. How have I not noticed that before! Jacob looks more like your family than you do!" I exclaim, searching the crowd for Jacobs face. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, so did the royal family.

"That's because we aren't related. I was playing the role of Prince, and Jacob was playing the role of a guard. Jacob is the actual Prince. It was all a trick to play on you." Calix said to me.

"My announcement is, that I am not the Prince! Officer Abbott is! We switched roles to play a prank of Jacob's best friend Kaylyn." Calix announced. The royal family was laughing. Jacob had a huge smile on his face. I squeezed out of Calix's embrace and ran to him. I hugged him.

"Surprised Kay? It was all a prank. I grew up in your town with my aunt. My parents wanted me to learn what it was like outside the palace. They weren't expecting me to make friends with you." Jacob said.

"Of course! If you would have told me back home, I never would have believed you. But now that I can see you next to your family, I totally believe you." I said.

"So, Kay, would you like to dance?"

"Hmmm, let me think. Yes!" So we danced. Calix danced with Brie, and a guard asked Grace to dance with him.

"I've had a crush on you since we became friends." Jacob whispered.

"Figured. You looked at me weird. But I've also had a crush on you since we became friends." I said, smiling.

"You kept that secret really well then. Grace is coming over. So is Brie. I'll leave you guys to talk." Jacob said as he walked up to his family.

"I can't believe you were best friends with the Prince and you didn't even know it!" Grace exclaimed.

"Brie! You got the guard you've always wanted right?" I winked at her.

"Yeah. You got the Prince you've always wanted?" Brie asked me.

"You mean the Prince I've been best friends with since we went to Primary school? Then, yeah, I've got the Prince I've always wanted." I laughed.

"Good. Because I got a guard that's handsome too." Grace interceded. We laughed at her comment. Calix and Jacob pulled us away from Grace. Then stood side by side on the stage. They both had small boxes in their hands. I gasped. Brie's eyes were wide. We exchanged a bewildered look with each other.

"What are they doing?" Brie whispered.

"I don't know. Proposing maybe?" I whispered back. Brie gasped.

"Will you marry me?" Both of them said at the same time. Brie and I both screamed. Grace covered her ears because we screamed so loud. Brie nodded, and I said yes, hugging Jacob.

"Good. I don't know what I would do if you said no." Jacob said.

"You shouldn't have worried. I would've said yes." I said. Jacob pulled me in and kissed me. For a second, everything, and everyone disappeared from my mind. I pulled away and looked at Jacob. He reached for my hands and grabbed them. I squeezed his hands and leaned into him.

"Now do you get why I said Brie wouldn't get me?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. I got my wish, Brie got hers. I'm the happiest person in this room." I said.

"I don't think it's possible to be more happy than I am Kay."

"Your not the one who just got proposed to by their best friend who just so happens to be the crown Prince of Illea."

"True." He kissed me again.

* * *

**You like the twist? You like this chapter? The end of this story is not soon. I will continue it. Will mostly update on weekends. Did you like the long chapter? It was 7 pages in word!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late updates, I haven't had the time to do it. -SelectionFan**

* * *

"My mom's going to freak out." I say to Jacob.

"Yeah, you bet she is. I bet she's going to scream." Jacob said laughing.

"Nah, she won't scream, but Melissa will. Mom would just faint."

"Lets strike a deal. If your mom screams, I get ten dollars. If your mom faints, then you get ten dollars."

"Deal. Be prepared to lose." I smiled and leaned into him as we walked to the great room. He reached out and grabbed my hand. We had the entire press and all the news shows waiting for us. Jacob wasn't used to all the attention.

"Let's do this." Jacob said.

"You'll do fine." I say, seeing through his act of confidence. I squeezed his hand and kissed him. Then, I pulled him into the room. We got bombarded with questions the second we walked in the room. We didn't answer any of them until we sat down and got the reporters in an orderly fashion.

"Lady Kaylyn, were you surprised at what Prince Jacob did?" one of the reporters asked.

"Yes, I was surprised. When I found out, I leaped off the stage and hugged him." I answer.

"Your Majesty, did it go as you had planned?" another reporter asked.

"Yes, it went perfectly." Jacob answers. He looked calm and relaxed but inside he was nervous. He squeezed my hands. He had already perfected the skill of appearing calm even if your not.

"How did you feel when you found out that Officer Amaral wasn't the actual Prince?" Another reporter questioned. Jacob's hand had gotten sweaty.

"I wasn't that surprised. If you look closely, he looked nothing like the royal family and that they didn't look related. I think that's all we have time for." I say, standing up and pulling Jacob up with me. He nodded. I walked towards the door and the cameras followed us to the door and then left to do something else.

"Thanks for that Kay. You saved me from that one. I guess I'll have to get used to it since my big secret is out." Jacob said, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah. Not that hard to get used to though. Let's go tell my mom." I said. My mom had been notified to come to the Palace for a surprise and that she should bring my family. She had arrived ten minutes ago and had been ushered to the Princess's study. Jacob opened the door for me. My family immediately recognized him.

"Jacob?" Dad said. Jacob entered the room.

"Yes, it's me." He responded.

"But, you're not in your officers uniform. I know the commanders are very strict about that."

"I'm not an Officer."

"But the draft- you got picked by the draft."

"All a prank to play on Kay. I'm guessing you haven't seen the news of the party we had last night?"

"Nope. Our T.V was restricted from all the channels that showed it. We learned from Hannah's parents that some big announcement was made but they had made a deal with themselves to keep it a secret from us because they wanted it to be a surprise."

"Good. I knew I could trust Hannah."

"Come on!" Melissa said, seeming to know we had an announcement to make.

"Me and Jacob are getting married." I said.

"But the Prince, he liked you. Did he choose Brie or Grace?" Mom said. Disappointment flashed across her face. She quickly masked it though.

"Calix did propose to Brie."

"That's no way to call the crown Prince of Illea, Kaylyn!" she scolded me.

"Calix isn't the Prince. Jacob is." My mom started a sentence then fainted. Melissa screamed. Jake and Dad had a bewildered expression. Jacob had caught my mom and placed her gently down on the floor. My mom woke up.

"Really? You were best friends with the Prince the whole time and we didn't even know it?" Jake asked.

"Yep." I reached for Jacob's hand. Melissa was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"You won the deal." Jacob whispered to me.

"What deal?" Dad asked.

"Oh, a deal me and Jacob made. If mom screamed, then he got ten dollars. If mom fainted, which she did, then I got the ten dollars. As you can see, I won the bet." I explained. Jacob handed me ten dollars. I stuffed it in my pocket and squeezed Jacob's hand. Melissa stuck her tongue out at us. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Where's Kenna?" Dad asked.

"Right here." Kenna said, walking into the room.

"Did you know about this?"

"That Jacob was the Prince when we were back home before this competition?"

"Yeah."

"Yep. He told me and asked me to keep it a secret until now."

"Hey! That's no fair. You're my best friend Jacob!" I protested, twisting my face into a mock pout.

"That's why I asked her to keep it a secret. So I could surprise you." Jacob answered.

"How long have you had a crush on Kaylyn?" Jake blurted out. He blushed.

"Ever since I saw her face. I saw her and thought, wow isn't she the most gorgeous girl in the world. And it's true. She is the most gorgeous girl in the world." I looked at my feet and blushed. Jacob went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and hugged him. He squeezed me and kissed me.

\- A few weeks later-

A cold breeze blew through my wedding dress. I took a deep breath. Today was my day. And Brie's. We were getting married. I asked a good friend of Jacob and I to be my escort. Brie had her older brother escort her down the aisle. We hugged each other. My dress was a creamy color with a few pink flowers scattered throughout the dress. It had a long train and had one sleeve that hung off my shoulder. My mom had put my hair up in a special way. It was a braid that went up into a bun. Brie's dress was a pure white dress the same as mine but instead of pink flowers she had blue flowers. She kept her hair down, since it complimented her dress when it was down just like the way my hairstyle went with my dress.

"You look beautiful Lyn." Luke said. He used my nickname that I only allowed him to use, just like I did with Kay for Jacob.

"Brie is just as beautiful." I say. I had just found out that her full name was Abrielle. The news anchor had announced her nickname. There were white petals floating in the soft breeze, getting caught in Brie's hair. I picked them out and hugged her one last time. Jacob would be waiting there for me. I heard me and Brie's cue to go. I took Luke's arm and walked out there next to Brie. When we got to the end. Luke handed me off to my father, who walked me the rest of the way there and put my hand in Jacob's hand.

"You look amazing Kay. Or should I call you my dear?" He asked me, smiling.

"Uh uh. No 'my dear' here. Not now or ever. Only Kay. Lyn in reserved for Luke. Kay is reserved for you." I say, pretending to scold him.

"Fine, Kay. Have it your way." He laughed. The rest of the wedding went well. Time for the reception. I hoped I wouldn't trip on my dress. The press would be there filming it. They had filmed the whole ceremony too. Tonight. Every single Illean would watch my wedding. Brie would be featured too, since our wedding were at the same time. I held on tightly to Jacobs hand. Music played. People chatted. I didn't hear any of it. We walked to the center of the room. Everybody there circled around us. Slow music started playing and Jacob and I started to dance. Everything disappeared. I could only see Jacobs dirty blonde hair, and his blue eyes as we danced. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes to remember this peaceful moment. It would be hectic in the palace for a while, as everyone got settled in to their rooms and all the guests left for home. _Better enjoy the peace while it lasts _I thought to myself. We danced all night, stopping only to eat and drink. By the time we stopped dancing and called the party to a close, my feet were sore, and my eyelids were threatening to close, I was so tired. As soon as I could, I went to my room and plopped down on the bed. I instantly fell asleep. The last thing I heard was Jacob coming in and pulling the covers up and then going into his own room.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did? Favorite and follow! Oh, and review it too! Feedback is helpful.**

**Fun Fact about me: I have moved 8 times.**

**Favorite book/series: Keeper of the Lost Cities by Shannon Messenger **

** Favorite Characters: Sophie, Grady, Keefe, Dex**

Bracket: Keefe VS. Fitz (Both from Keeper of the Lost Cities-If you haven't read it, then you should!)

Winner from last bracket: NONE, no votes.


	13. An Announcement

Hope you enjoy this chapter! I will not be updating as often because we are going somewhere next week. -Selection Fan

* * *

I woke up to the door, connecting the Prince's suite to my room, opening. I groaned and stuffed my head into the pillow. It was too early to get up.

"Kay, wake up! We have the press to deal with! It's almost 10:00 am. I've been holding them off, as long as I can. Calix and the guards outside your door are being swarmed." Jacob said, shaking me.

"Goooooooooooo away" I moaned.

"Kay, I'm serious." Jacob said, pulling me out of bed.

"Fine!" Let me get in a dress. Which one?" I was pointing to an off white one, and a light green one.

"Green. CHLOE,SADIE,MARY! I need you to fix up Kaylyn's hair!" My maids came rushing in. It was a flurry of activity. Jacob was outside, holding off the press while I got ready, Sadie, Chloe and Mary were bumping into each other they were going so fast. But that didn't stop them from doing my hair perfectly. I strode over to the door, pulling it open. Jacob jumped in, and stood next to me as we backed up, letting the press into my room.

"How do you like the room? Do you plan to make any changes to it?" a reporter asked.

"The room? Oh, it's wonderful! I do plan on making changes." I answered.

"What are you planning to change?"

"I plan on adding some instruments, and adding a picture collage on a wall. I like photography, and I have all the photos that I took from when I was a kid and some cut outs from magazines that I collected while I was here."

"Wonderful. Do you like your maids?"

"My maids?" I gestured for them to come here. The reporters made a space from them so they could get to me. "They are wonderful. Other than, Brie and Grace, they are my best friends. That is, that I've made here." They squealed. I laughed at them.

"What are their names?"

"This is Chloe," gesturing to her, "This is Mary" gesturing to Mary, "And this is Sadie" Gesturing to her.

"What wonderful names."

"Is that all? I need to finish getting ready for the day."

"Yes, that is all." They kept their cameras on us, but left the room. They shut the door.

"Oh I can't believe you!" Sadie said.

"Why not? You know that I like you three." I said.

"Nobody has ever said that they've made friends with their maids. Though, I think none of them have made friends with their maids." Chloe said, a sad look on her face. They always got overlooked.

"Well, makes no difference to me." All three of them bear hugged me. I hugged them back and then wriggled out of their bowed to me and then left me and Jacob alone.

"Now that we've dealt with the press, what should we do?" I asked Jacob.

"I have a suggestion."

"Hmm?" He lunged towards me. I squealed and backed away. I knew this game. Tickle wars. He tried to tickle me, while I tried to avoid it. I always lost.

"Hey! No fair! I'm in a dress!" I yelled.

"You made that choice." He grinned.

"Uh, noticed anything yet, there is not a single-" I got cut off by my own squeal, falling backwards.

"There is not a single what?"

"Pair of pants in my drawers. They took away my other clothes."

"Too bad. This game wasn't supposed to be fair. How else would I win?" He grinned at me. I laughed and ran from him, pulling open the door to find Calix standing guard. I ran right past him, giving him a nod of my head as a sped past him. He looked at me confused. Jacob barreled past him. He nodded and said "Tickle wars!" and apparently Calix was aware of that game. I sped past maids, and I pulled up my dress so I wouldn't trip on it. I was glad I hadn't put shoes on. I would've tripped 10 times by now. Kenna was leaning outside her door. She saw me and moved out of the way, I barreled into her room. She came inside and shut the door, locking it. I knew I was faster than Jacob, but in rooms I didn't have the room to pick up speed. Jacob was pounding on the door.

"Tickle wars again?" Kenna asked, amused.

"Why else would I be running from him?" I answered. She knew I liked to play the game, but if I was running at my full pace, she knew I wanted out, so I didn't look like a mess. She always pulled me into her room and locked it when that happened.

"Let me in!" Jacob yelled, his tone sarcastic.

"Not by the hairs on my chinny, chin, chin!" I yelled back. It was a jock with Kenna and me, that whenever he said that we would recite that line from the book_ The Three Pigs. _

Jacob, catching on, yelled back "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and blow your house in!" He pretended to huff and puff. I laughed. Kenna unlocked the doors, and I was hiding in the bathroom. I held my breathe.

"Come out, Come out, wherever you are?" Jacob called.

"NEVER!" I called back. I swung the door open, tackling him onto Kenna's bed. Kenna left. He poked me in my sides, making me curl up and playfully swat his hands away.

"Let us go to your room, my dear." Jacob said, scooping me up.

"No 'my dear's! Hey!" I protested as he ran down the hall. I twisted and turned, but didn't waste my energy. My door was partly closed, he turned and leaned into it with his shoulder, pushing it open. I laughed, finally able to squirm out of his hold and onto my bed. He jumped on my bed.

"Is that better, my Princess?"

"Much, Your Majesty."

"Good, Your Highness"

"I need to get downstairs. I need to learn how to act like a princess. Oh and how NOT to squeal when I get tickled. It's my downfall!" I smiled and got up. I looked in my mirror, surprised to see that my hair wasn't messy already. He smoothed my dress.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." I tease him.

"Oh, no your not." He replied, his tone implying that he was teasing me. I swatted him on the arm and went downstairs. My lesson learning how to be Princess was long. How to speak well in front of press. I'd already aced that one.

"You really should be teaching that lesson to Jacob." I joked.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Who knew the Prince would need lessons!" the instructor laughed with me. She also taught me how to walk like one, how to act like one, and how to eat like one. I learned fast. The instructor said I wouldn't be needing anymore lessons. She also said she would inform the King and Queen.

"Why do you need to inform them?" I asked her.

"So they can retire. The king and queen only reign until the new princess has mastered all the skills she needs, and you have. Jacob has adjusted well to his new lifestyle, so you two are ready to run the country." She answered.

"I don't feel ready, but if you say so." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, that's good than. Often, the best queens are the ones who don't want it, or ones who are nervous about taking their new position."

"OK, thanks! Bye!" I said.

"Good luck!" she called after me.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Today was the day. My palms were sweaty. The King and Queen retired yesterday, leaving me and Jacob in charge. Unofficially of course, since we haven't made the promise to do everything we can to help the country prosper. They made the announcement yesterday. My maids made me a new dress for the occasion. It was light blue, and blended in with the sky. They had set up a stage outside the day before, and it was covered in snow. They offered to move it inside, but I said no. I liked the snow. They cleared the path and the stage from snow, and cleared out an area for chairs, leaving us with a wall of snow around us. I took a deep breath and walked out with Jacob. Everybody there clapped, and the cameras filmed our entrance. We walked up the stairs to the stage and bowed to the crowd. After that we sat down.

"Lady Kaylyn, please stand." Jacob's father said to me. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Please hold up your right hand." I did as he said.

"Do you, Kaylyn Mariana Abbott, promise to do everything you can to help Illèa?"

"I do" I said.

"Do you promise to never lie to your people and to treat everyone fairly?"

"I do."

"Thank you, you may have a seat now." He repeated the same process with Jacob.

"I'm pleased and proud to announce, as a father, that we have a new King and Queen! Please welcome King Jacob and Queen Kaylyn!" He said into a microphone. I had gotten up and I reached for Jacobs hand. He grabbed my hand. I pulled our hands up. Jake and Melissa were holding pillows with our crowns on them. I gasped. I hadn't known they were going to be part of the ceremony. Jake had my crown. As soon as the former Queen put the crown on my head, I ran over to Jake and Melissa and gathered them into a hug.

"I didn't know you were going to be part of the ceremony!" I said to them.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Melissa said. Jake was smiling at me. Jacob and his parents were laughing at me. I stood up, and walked back over to Jacob. Everybody applauded for us. Jacob and I walked off the stage and back inside, getting away from the chaos. I slid down the wall and sat down on the floor, fanning out my dress. I just got comfortable when Jacob pulled me up. My crown slid off my head. Jacob lunged and caught it, and placed it back on my head. I frowned.

"What's wrong Kay?" Jacob asked me.

"Nothing. Just wondering if I should have my maids pin it down or something." I answered.

"Yeah, otherwise people would think their Queen is a klutz."

"Hey!" I poked him and ran. I tripped, and my crown fell off once again. I caught myself and did a forward roll. My crown had safely fallen on a pillow, which is what I tripped on. I picked it up and put it back on. Then, I sat back down. Jacob was looking at me amused. He grinned and pulled me back up again. I scooped me up and ran back to our new room. He dropped me on the bed, and got on it too. He tickled me and I burst into laughter.

-A week later-

I spit out my toothpaste. I turned on the water and let it get warm before I put my hands under the stream of water and splashed my face to clean it. Jacob waltzed into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around me rested his chin on my head. I squirmed out of it and left the bathroom, and my maids rushed in to do my hair. I went over my schedule in my head. _Family meeting, then budget meeting. Then lunch with Jacob and another meeting. Then I have free time before dinner. _I had an announcement I wanted to make.

-A few hours later-

I reached to turn off the shower. My vision blurred around the edges. I grabbed the railing, steadying myself. When the dizziness passed, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. Then, I got into an evening dress. I sat on our bed, waiting for Jacob to get here. I saw the door open slightly, and I got up to get it. I made it to the door and opened it, but a wave of dizziness passed over me and I fell into Jacobs arms. I shook it off and stood up.

"What happened Kay?" Jacob asked. He was leaning on the doorframe. I was walking towards the bed. I didn't get to answer. I stumbled and fell. Jacob rushed to me, and scooped me up. He headed towards the door. I knew where he was going. The healing center. I rested my head, which was throbbing with a headache. He set me down on a cot. He looked at me concerned.

"I hope our kid has your eyes." I mumbled. I stayed awake long enough to see Jacob's eyes widen, and then he fell over. Calix had just came in to see what Jacob had been carrying me here for when he saw me sleeping and Jacob on the floor. I woke up to the light of the hallway and saw Calix lifting Jacob onto the bed next to me. I mumbled thanks.

"Oh! Your Majesty! Your awake!" He exclaimed. Jacob's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

"What happened?" Jacob said.

"You fainted." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I said something to you."

"What?"

"Do you not remember?"

"Nope."

"I said that I hope our kid has your eyes." Calix blinked in surprise.

"Your pregnant?" Calix asked suspiciously. I nodded. He shook his head in disbelief and Jacob came over and hugged me. I squirmed out of his embrace and pulled the covers over my head, falling asleep.

* * *

You enjoy the chapter? Review, favorite and follow!


End file.
